


Sexy Tomatoes

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessmen, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Incest, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Após passar horas no escritório, Itachi certamente precisava de um longo descanso,quem sabe o conforto da sua adorável cama pudesse lhe ajudar…





	Sexy Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PCSP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/gifts).



> ◈ NARUTO e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seu criador **MASASHI KISHIMOTO** , além das editoras, produtoras (Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, Aniplex, Viz Media), distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Após a autora [PCSP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/profile), publicar uma ilustração de Sasuke e Itachi que pode ser [aqui](https://www.facebook.com/pcspfics/photos/a.475976242467338.112749.463760137022282/813578692040423/?type=3&theater) encontrada, decidi por fazer uma fanfic. Demorei alguns meses, o que levou a um ano inteiro para concluir a história que ainda não está conforme eu desejo, mas de coração, espero que goste dela minha flor.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: ItaSasu [Uchiha Itachi X Uchiha Sasuke] | Adendo de idades: Itachi 24 anos – Sasuke 19 anos.
> 
> ◈ Edição de capa por Bárbara Vitória | Informações em…
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual e incestuoso, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Corazón Elástico – 2014 – Bárbara Vitória ©

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO — O QUE OS TOMATES NÃO FAZEM…**

 

Estava cansado, trabalhara o dia todo. Não tirava um dia de folga há semanas, quem sabe meses. Já não lembrava mais. A única coisa que tinha certeza é que estava cansado e sem o mínimo de disposição para dirigir pela rodovia expressa e voltar para seu apartamento.

Mas algo em seu corpo se agitou ao lembrar do local, talvez à ideia de encontrar certa pessoa de pele pálida e olhos tão negros como os dele. Sasuke, seu _otouto¹_ com quem dividia o apartamento.

Viviam juntos no local desde que Itachi assumira a presidência dos negócios da família. Seus pais Mikoto e Fugaku haviam falecido quando ambos eram pequenos. Como não pode assumir os negócios tão cedo, eles viveram sob tutela do advogado da família, Hatake Kakashi um grisalho de tapa olho que mais parecia um garotão de 16 anos do que um homem maduro, chefe da firma de advocacia mais famosa de Tokyo.

Mas deixando de lado seus pensamentos a única coisa que Itachi queria nesse momento era voltar o mais rápido pra casa. Depois de uma viagem de 30 minutos finalmente chegara ao Ed.  _Konoha_ _Ville_ _Green_. Estacionou seu carro, um nada discreto _Infiniti G Sedan Sports Line Black Bison Edition_ ² popularmente conhecido como  **Sedan G37**.

Subiu o elevador, a cada andar seu coração palpitava mais.  _"O que será que meu otouto está fazendo?"_ Conferiu o relógio já passava das duas.  _"Droga, ele deve estar dormindo."_

Enfim as portas se abriram, 10º andar.  _"Aleluia"_  pensou discretamente. Caminhando pelo corredor, enfim chegou à porta. Suas mãos tremiam.

Praguejou baixo, não podia fazer barulho e acordar Sasuke, ele não era culpado pelo dia estressante que tivera, muito menos pelo horário que chegara em casa. Mas ele queria muito que o outro estivesse acordado, eles conversariam, talvez comessem uma pizza ou outra massa instantânea, até que Morféu lhes abraçasse e dormissem. Mas hoje não, pois Itachi tomaria um banho, fumaria um cigarro.

Não, seria um maço todo, pois sua raiva era palpável e precisava extravasar. Depois cairia na cama e apagaria como se tivesse levado um nocaute. E foi isso que ele fez, na verdade tentou, pois o sono não veio. Maldita insônia, amanhã estaria com olheiras do tamanho de uma bola de beisebol.

Recostou-se na cama, acendeu um cigarro. Quem sabe um trago de nicotina lhe trouxesse o sono.

— Humpf. Pare de ficar se lamentando seu besta, não é obrigação dele ficar lhe esperando até tarde — bufou com raiva.

— O que não é minha obrigação  _nii-san³_?

Seus olhos desviaram-se da fumaça saída de sua boca segundos atrás. A voz de seu  _otouto_  reverberou no quarto vazio, de tal modo que um frio subiu por sua espinha. Sasuke estava acordado lhe esperando. Um brilho de vitória surgiu em seu rosto.

— Sasuke, o que você faz acordado há essa hora? — perguntou ignorando o que outro falara.

— Odeio quando você me responde com outra pergunta Tachi — disse com voz manhosa.

Tachi. Era assim que o outro lhe chamava quando queria algo. Um sinal de alerta foi emitido em seu cérebro, seu olhar que mesmo sem rumo ainda seguia a fumaça guiou-se até o dono daquela voz e o que viu jamais poderia ter sido imaginado por sua mente.

Ali na sua frente, a poucos passos da porta se encontrava um Sasuke, vestindo apenas uma calcinha branca, rendada de vermelho. A peça justa ornamentada com desenhos de pequenos tomates delineava seu membro já duro.

 _—Nii-san_ , o gato comeu a sua língua?

Quando a resposta de Itachi foi um simples gaguejar, Sasuke soube que mais uma vez tinha seu querido  _aniki_  em suas mãos.

— O que significa isso Sasuke? — Perguntou atônito

— Isso meu querido  _aniki³_  — aproximou-se como um gato — é só a expressão da saudade que sinto de você. Mas que tal agora termos menos papo e mais ação, hein?

— Concordo com você — falou puxando-o pelo braço e jogando na cama.

Qualquer autocontrole que talvez existisse em si, naquele momento sumira. Sua mente naquele instante só pensava em possuir o corpo abaixo do seu. Os lábios seguiram a linha do rosto, maxilar, e por fim os lábios que foram beijados.

Eles tinham um gosto doce, mas não era enjoativo. Pareciam morangos, quem sabe kiwis. Começavam adocicados, mas eram azedos e isso atiçava-lhe os desejos. Mordeu sua orelha com força, recebendo um gemido como resposta. Adorava aqueles gemidos que eram como música para os ouvidos.

 

**_…POV Itachi…_ **

Me concentrei em beijar o máximo de pele que podia. Sasuke era em totalidade pura massa de desejo. Como eu amava aquele corpo. Queria possuí-lo imediatamente, mas não podia fazer isso sem prepará-lo, seria maldade demais.

Desci meus lábios para o seu pescoço, sugava a pele ao máximo, mordia para depois beijar delicadamente. Isso o enlouquecia, e a mim também. Fechei os olhos e inspirei profundamente o aroma natural dele. Uma mistura única e exata entre o doce e almiscarado. A infância pura e inocente com a sensualidade da maturidade.

Não há nada melhor nesse mundo do que ele. Continuei distribuindo beijos em seu pescoço enquanto trilhava uma linha imaginária até sua masculinidade. Aquela renda vermelha me chamava, queria arrancá-la com os dentes.

— Vai ficar só admirando ou vou ter que me satisfazer sozinho  _aniki_?

— Não seja apressado Sasuke. Temos a noite toda irmãozinho. E eu estou apenas começando — disse com um sorriso de canto.

Mas antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, tive meu corpo virado na cama. Minhas costas bateram ruidosamente no colchão. Tentei levantar, mas senti mãos indiscretas que me forçaram a permanecer deitado e abriram meu roupão.

As mãos desciam por meu corpo nu, chegando ao meu órgão latejante. Quando dei por mim Sasuke já tinha sentado sobre mim se empalando. Gemi, tanto pelo prazer dos músculos que me apertavam dolorosamente, quanto de surpresa.

— Sasuke, você está louco? — falei entre dentes — Poderia ter se machucado. Por  _Kami-sama¹_ , como você é apertado.

— Ah  _aniki_  eu disse que estava com saudades, e você estava demorando demais para o meu gosto. Mas que tal agora você ficar caladinho e usar essa boca para me beijar hein?

— Seu desejo é uma ordem meu irmão.

Enlacei minha mão em sua nuca e nos curvamos para um beijo forte, ambas as línguas travavam um batalha. Seu corpo começou a se mexer sobre o meu, gemi ao sentir meu membro ser apertado. Os músculos de sua entrada se contraiam me dando um prazer maravilhoso.

Comecei a estocar lentamente, era uma tortura me conter mas era divino ver em sua face corada como ele ansiava para que eu fosse mais rápido. Decidi entrar no seu joguinho, se ele podia montar em cima de mim eu poderia muito bem tomar as rédeas da situação.

Por isso continuei com estocadas lentas, algumas vezes me demorando mais para adentrá-lo, mas sem nunca perder o ritmo. Ele gemia, mordia os lábios, vez ou outra sussurrando algo inteligível entre “mais forte” e “Tachi”. Aquilo sim era visão do paraíso.

Seu cabelo, já grudava na tez melada de suor. Os gemidos continuavam e eu lutava para me conter só um pouco mais. Ele precisava daquela pequena lição. Mas aquela face e gemidos me fizeram perder as estribeiras antes mesmo da melhor parte do show.

Comecei então a sair lentamente e entrar com mais velocidade de modo a me enterrar profundamente dentro dele. Uma, duas, perdi a conta de quantas vezes consegui acertar sua próstata o fazendo gritar mais alto.

Nessas horas eu agradecia pelo quarto ter isolamento acústico. Poderíamos ficar assim por horas que ninguém fora do quarto ouviria. E como o apartamento era grande, mesmo que algum som se propagasse as portas grossas e as paredes isolantes impediriam os curiosos. Esse é um dos bons lados de ser rico.

Deixei de lado as divagações financeiras e meu voltei para o rosto de Sasuke, que se contorcia cada vez que eu atingia em cheio seu ponto de prazer. Não demoraria e ele chegaria ao fim. Decidi acabar logo com aquele joguinho, até eu queria me desfazer.

Virei seu corpo o deixando de quatro na cama, assim poderia seguir mais fundo ainda dentro daquele canal estreito. Comecei novamente as estocadas, agora mais fortes e rápidas, ele gritava para eu continuar. Dessa vez eu acataria com carinho, e foi o que fiz. Não demorou-se mais e explodimos em êxtase, caindo na cama de qualquer jeito.

Ofegantes e satisfeitos, o puxei para um abraço e nos cobri com o edredom. Fazia um pouco de frio, além de que chovia e só dei-me conta há pouco. Melhor não deixar margem pra um resfriado.

Inalei seu cheiro, antes de beijá-lo. Ficamos assim um tempo, até que quebrei o silêncio doce pós sexo.

— Dá próxima vez você poderia usar uma lingerie de  _Dangos²_. O que você acha? — perguntei no meio de um sorriso.

— Se você acha que eu vou repetir isso está muito enganado Itachi — respondeu um pouco sem fôlego.

— Não fique assim zangado, se não terei que fazer algo para mudar isso – falei maliciosamente.

— E o que você tem em mente?

— Comer mais um pedaço desse tomate. Quem sabe agora depois de bem amassado e quente ele esteja mais gostoso e doce.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. _Otouto_ é a denominação japonesa de estirpe formal para o termo  irmão mais novo. Fontes: [Dicionário Informal](https://www.dicionarioinformal.com.br/otouto%20\(irm%C3%A3o%20mais%20novo\)/) e [Shiroki Tsubasa Fansub](https://stfansub.wordpress.com/sobre-nos/legendas-e-traducoes/).
> 
> [2]. O carro de Itachi é um modelo tipo ostentação, que encontrei por causa da canção Like a G6. Que pode ser visualizado aqui no site [Nada Guides](http://www.nadaguides.com/Cars/Infiniti/G37-Sedan). Mais informações no [Wikipédia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infiniti_G-series_\(Q40/Q60\)).
> 
> [3]. _Nii-san_ é a denominação japonesa de estirpe carinhosa para o termo  irmão mais velho. Fonte: [Official Otaku Mode](http://official-otaku-mode.blogspot.com.br/2014/01/sufixos-japoneses.html)
> 
> [3]. _Aniki_ é a denominação japonesa de estirpe formal para o termo  irmão mais velho. Fontes: [WikiBooks](https://pt.wikibooks.org/wiki/Japon%C3%AAs/Vocabul%C3%A1rio/Palavras_em_ordem_alfab%C3%A9tica_-_A) e [Wiktionary](https://es.wiktionary.org/wiki/aniki).
> 
> ******************************************************************************************
> 
> [1]. _Kami-Sama_ é o equivalente japonês ao termo  Meu Deus/ Jesus Cristo. Fonte: [Impressione](https://impressione.wordpress.com/tag/kami-sama/).
> 
> [2]. É dito no data book de Itachi Uchiha ([cópia da página aqui](https://www.facebook.com/pcspfics/photos/p.813627022035590/813627022035590/?type=3&theater)) que o mesmo tem como prato preferido os dangos (団子), que são bolinhas de arroz, costumeiramente servidas em palitos e acompanhadas de chá verde. Em fanarts é comum vê-lo comendo o Hanami dango, que é rosa, verde e branco. Fonte: [Wikipédia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dango), [Una japonesa en Japón – Receita](http://unajaponesaenjapon.com/711/dango-bolitas-de-harina-de-arroz). 
> 
>  


End file.
